fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Android X
| name = X | kanji = アンドロイドＸ | romanji = Andoroido Ekkusu | title = Android X Bringer of Justice Cybernetic Calamity | race = | birthday = 03/07 | age = 18 | gender = Male | height = Various | weight = Various | affiliation = Bellum | previous affiliation = | mark location = Chest (Designer Insignia) | alignment = Questionable | occupation = Peace Keeper Belumian Weapon | previous occupation = Assassin | partner = Dr. Meiun | previous partner = | team = Bellum's Police Force | previous team = | family = Dr. Meiun (Creator) | status = Active | marital status = | series debut = Fairy Tail: Rise of Machina | roleplay debut = | movie debut = | english = | japanese = | magic = Copy Magic Super Archive Wave | weapons= Himself | tblColour = goldenrod | textColour = Black }} '''Android X' (アンドロイドＸ, Andoroido Ekkusu) is a hailing from the war-torn nation of Bellum. Captured by scientist Dr. Meiun, he was actively modified and reprogrammed to combat the deteriorating situation plaguing his country. Meiun sought to put an end to all wars between the opposing factions presented within Bellum. As a result, he let loose Android X, the new and improved machias with the capabilities to do just that. X was equipped with new magic and a new mentality. Seeking to dismantle all opposing factions, he went forth and brought back confirmation that each regime fell. Using his abilities of analysis and metamorphosis, X adapted to every foe he faced and exploited each and every weakness. This allowed him to be extremely effective in eliminating those who stood in his master's way. With the warring factions gone, Dr. Meiun took power and set forth a new, accepted government for his country, which became the Republic of Bellum. But knowing the tendencies of his peoples, Meiun kept X around as an ensured secret weapon in keeping the peace and upholding legitimacy by any means necessary. Appearance As a Machias, it should be noted X can take various appearances. He possesses the capabilities to transform his appearance at will if need be, along with his physiology. He does, however, possess a preferred form of appearance for day to day use. Taking the form of an ordinary human, he has blonde hair of the spiked natured, yellow irises and eyes of black sclera. For attire, Android X wears many vests or sleevless forms of upper clothing for his torso. This showcases what he is: a living machine. By wearing sleeveless clothes, his mechanical arms are on full display. These metal marvels take a variety of different appearances on their own but commonly appear as normal human arms for every day use. X tends to wear dark pants and shoes for lower attire and footwear. However, a majority of his body is mechanical in nature, indicated by his arms that were previously noted, befitting his android title. When under heavy fire, X possesses a preferred form of transformation to combat the situation. Still humanoid in appearance, most notably X becomes red and gold in color scheme. This new form looks completely mechanical, even transfiguring his humanized facial features for an armored shell complete with glowing eyes. This version of X is more heavily armored and as a result more durable. This armor is equipped with many jets for propulsion and gauntlets for battle. It can transform many appendages and accessories to combat an opposing mage. For example, his arms can sprout forth a set of blasters and gun-type weapons. Of course, this type of battle transformation can occur in any of X's forms and X can truly look like almost anything he desires if he so chooses. This can cause him to have a different look for different occasions presented to him, such as important missions. Throughout all his forms, X tends to retain the insignia of Dr. Meiun somewhere on his being, most commonly on his chest. Personality X used to be a Machias full of cheer. Despite growing up in a war torn world, X held onto joy and happiness. Hearing stories from his parents about other places in the world where peace and balance were well known, X had hope he could one day bring the same to Bellum that was ruled by chaos. This dream shaped X as a kind person who fought to end major conflict. He became a peacekeeper of sorts. X was sought out by Dr. Meiun by these traits and turned into a killing machine. After being reprogrammed by Meiun, X became more radicalized in his views and lost a regard for life he had before. The suppression of his kind personality but the emphasis on his strong motives allowed X to do his tasks. X did not remain as mindless as Meiun would want forever though. After completing his tasks, through his own willpower, the older X began to resurface. In fact, his old and new personalities merged to form the current X's mentality. In his earlier years, he believed in "childish, naïve dreams." But as a result of this mental transformation, X became a realist. Especially in the two sides to every coin vein. While believing peace for Bellum was achievable, he saw flaws in Meiun's plans for example, stating that war would resurface. He became a firm believer in "the cycle," where he states that one opposite cannot exist without the other. In short, as a result of Dr. Meiun's tampering, he lost his innocence to the world. He came to terms to the process around him known as life. While having such a cold disposition on life, X still retains a degree of kindness and happiness. He does not believe in things being futile, even though his realistic mindset may seem like he does. Instead, his realistic mindset drives him to pursue his goals of peace. He is a hard worker, who believes achieving dreams comes from constant maintenance, not one-time shots. After achieving success, one must humble themselves and continue to maintain it, another principle X lives on. One could say it is the child in him making a comeback. X believes while there are two sides to a coin, you can control what side the coin is if you work at it. X is often well-liked by those who actually know him. He is calm and collected and inspires others with his passion to maintain Bellum's peace, prosperity and future. Dr. Meiun often jokes about his calm and sometimes cold realist exterior and prideful, passionate and fiery interior. It seems that Android X takes after the analogy of two sides of every coin so much that he has become his own type of coin. Relationships Dr. Meiun History Humble Beginnings Bellum was a danger zone to all life. People of many different beliefs had resided there. However, not all beliefs agreed with each other there. As a result, war had raged there for centuries. A legitimate government failed to take hold there for very long before it was toppled by another. Due to the danger posed in this country, not a single legal guild was formed there. Attempts were made but due to the rampant chaos, many were destroyed or abandoned for safer countries. Dark guilds ran crazy there though, the ones that could survive against the other warring factions of Bellum. It was said the people of Bellum were cursed by one of the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods to forever be in a Period of Warring States (戦国時代, Sengoku Jidai). In other words, Bellum was no place for a child. But X's mother had no other choice. No other place to have her child. En route from Bosco to Sin as chattel being transported in the slave trade, X's parents managed to escape the slave hunters and pirates of the ship and ended up in Bellum. With nowhere to go, they were forced to make a life in the war-torn country. Against all odds, the unlikely slave couple managed to survive there working for a smaller battling force. They came to know stability- as peace was something that Bellum never knew. To be blunt, they managed to get by in Bellum by submerging themselves in the turbulent life style of the nation. While turbulent, they at least knew what was coming, unlike the slave trade they were shackled within before. At least in Bellum, they found some form of status quo. X was eventually born to these two former slaves turned faction fighters. Having very little, X had minimal illusions of grandeur from birth. He was taught "well," but his parents, who taught him to help others, be kind, etc. Even in a world of war, X and his family found a way to be happy: with each other. However, exposed to so much war within Bellum, X did dream big. He had himself set on being the first to create total peace in Bellum, a belief not many believed in. Inspired by his parents though, X developed a strong will and belief that he could make it happen. Joining the organization his parents fought for as soon as he was old enough, he set forth to make it a reality by trying to put down all wars as peacefully as he could. Tales of X soon spread across Bellum. He employed his Machias abilities and Wave in order to triumph over many establishments. His ideals took many by surprise. Others though, he pleased with his end goals. One of these people was Dr. Meiun, who worked for one of the other factions in Bellum. He resonated with X's ideals despite being on opposing sides. And with X's skillset, he believed it could become a reality. Talking to the leader of his organization, he was able to set up a battle between X's faction and his. X fought valiantly during the battle, putting his magic arsenal to full use. However, after getting separated from his parents, he eventually collapsed from exhaustion and was brought in by the opposing forces for Dr. Meiun. X was to become the canvas onto which Meiun would decorate with his ambitions, goals, etc. X was to become a means for his endgame. Dawn of Android X, Down With the Old For an extended period of time, X was put into a "coma" by Dr. Meiun once in his clutches. His consciousness was shut down and not rebooted until Dr. Meiun was done with his upgrades. This allowed him to update his consciousness as well. X was subjected to Meiun's latest in updates and experimental measures. Over the extended time, Meiun crafted X into a being perfect for taking down the factions of Bellum. Succeeding in not only creating a Machias with that capability but in overriding X's original personality, X became Android X: a mechanical demon intent on stopping all wars. While it was not the way X originally intended, he would become the instrument to topple the old and bring forth the new. Being released from shackles and experimentation, Android X, following Dr. Meiun's and his organization's orders, went forth on his mission to take down the established factions of Bellum. Going around to the established factions, Android X pitted himself against each one entirely. Many came to fear him as he took down entire establishments in single nights. Soon the amount of conflicts dwindled like the amount of warring factions. As an enhanced Machias, mages fell like flies to Android X, who carried massive disregard for life. His only thought was bringing forth Meiun's wishes. Using his magic and abilities as a medium, he came closer to realizing that dream each every day. It is said those who Android X didn't defeat ran out of the country. Through fear and sheer power, Android X managed to take out all the regimes developing in Bellum. Even those who tried to step in and unite against Dr. Meiun's ultimate weapon failed under the power of X and others from Meiun's organization. After a particular defeat of one of the strongest factions within the region, it was noted a majority of those remaining left to end the destructive wake of Android X. The remaining factions pledged loyalty to Dr. Meiun's and as a result, war finally ceased for the first time in centuries in Bellum. However, not all turmoil was done yet. Meiun did not have trust over his own faction master anymore, the person that was going to take power over Bellum. So in the middle of an announcement of his master's new rule over Bellum, Dr. Meiun publically changed him to face Android X. Winner would be able to claim leadership over the united Bellum (Dr. Meiun would rule for Android X). Of course, like he had laid waste to the entire nation's assortment of powerful mages, Android X was able to triumph over Dr. Meiun's master with his unique bag of tricks. However this act by Meiun to seize power finally had an effect on X. His older personality began to resurface somewhat in the time after this occurrence, as he began to recollect himself and actually come to terms with what Meiun forced him to do under his reprogramming scheme. However, while this was happening Meiun became president of the new Republic of Bellum and Android X became one of his inner circle. Whether X knew it or not, he was forever defined by what Meiun had forced him to do and the age he ushered in. The New Regime, the Republic Synopsis Magic and Abilities Machias Physiology As a Machias, Android X is naturally equipped with a unique skillset. As a living machine, X can achieve various levels of Metamorphosis through shape-shifting. He possesses the potential to alter his physique and physiology at will. The limits seem to be his imagination. In fact, he can also alter his personality to be better suited for a situation, allowing his imagination to adapt to the situation at hand. X can change into a multitude of different shapes, sizes and conditions based on a whim. A single thought can transform him into a capable adversary for whomever he faces. Also as a Machias, X possesses an aptitude for analysis. His eyes are capable of scanning any opponent or surrounding, and provide meaningful information all about it, especially about its weaknesses. This can provide quite the edge for X, and was key to his success in conquering war-torn Bellum. This has allowed X to compile a great amount of information into his archives. All previous information he has scanned remains within his intelligence, allowing him to draw on it when necessary. The speed which X can gain an analysis is very fast: within a minute or so, X can gain the inner workings of whatever before him. As a trained and enhanced Machias, X also displays an immunity to all types of Lightning and electricity, even their various magical forms. Similar to Wahl of the Spriggan 12, Android X displays a general non-effectance to any lightning thrown at him, regardless of its power, basically displaying the abilities of in his base form. This standard immunity has proved beneficial against most lightning mages he has faced. Super Archive Through analysis, X has gained a multitude of information. Information that has allowed him to triumph over warlords and tyrants, liberating Bellum by his lonesome. Entire arsenals of tactics, magics and more lie at his finger tips. After gaining information on anything, Android X turns it into magical data that becomes stored into his body's unique super archive. All previously stored data is at his fingertips as all his memories are stored within this Super System Archive of the machias. Having researched many magics and prominent mages, this gives Android X the edge on official powerful mages, as he has their abilities pre-analyzed. Though the information is limited and incomplete at times, it can be the deciding factor in a battle. Utilizing his Archive, X can in his database if need be. X's archive is all internal, much like a traditional robotic database. He can also materializing archives energy for offense and defense, much like Hibiki of Blue Pegasus. From standard blasts via screen materialization to impressive shielding, X can utilize archive externally in different ways. Android X can also utilize telepathy to communicate with his comrades and anyone nearby. He is also able to "jack-into" other telepathy links. He is also capable of bestowing knowledge to others. This can be extremely helpful in teaching spells or types of magics due to the android's vast array on them. The exact amount of information in Adnroid X's data banks from his memories and experiences is unknown. He has read up on the legal guilds of the continent as well as many different histories of magics and spells. While the true amount is unknown, it is undoubtedly very extensive and an invaluable treasure trove of data depending on who has access to it. As a result of this, Android X has become very useful in intelligence gathering, as he can completely store all information he discovers. With his internal archive systems, he has perfect recall of everything within them, allowing him to access any information he has in moments. Copy Magic Wave Trivia *Android X's image bases are mostly drawn from Genos of One-Punch Man and Iron Man of Marvel Comics.